This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Transcription factors have a variety of complex informatics aspects. In living cells, these proteins are at the endpoint of signaling pathways and transduce extracellular information to the transcription machinery in the nucleus. TFs are among the largest families of proteins encoded by an organism's genome, and thus constitute an important part of gene regulation biology. Managing transcription factor information also offers a variety of challenges which can be addressed by existing database and bioinformatics methods and technologies, as well as those in development. This activity builds on previous work with TFD (Transcription Factors Database), initially organized as a relational database, and technologies to improve database contents as well as to perform computational analyses using information in this database.